Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for estimating oscillation within combustion device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for estimating oscillation generated during injection of flames in a combustion chamber.
Description of the Related Art
A generating apparatus such as a boiler using fuel includes a combustion device. The combustion device generally includes a burner in which fuel and air are mixed and a combustion chamber connected to the burner, so as to supply heat to the boiler.
Oscillation is generated during injection of flames by the burner within the combustion chamber, and the oscillation is typically referred to as “combustion oscillation”. An acoustic resonance is generated when an acoustic frequency of combustion oscillation generated in the combustion chamber coincides with an acoustic frequency of a space within the combustion chamber, and there is concern that this resonance and thermoacoustic instability damage structures of the boiler including the combustion chamber. Accordingly, a conventional method estimates acoustic characteristics during combustion oscillation in the combustion chamber through thermoacoustic analysis models.
One of conventional thermoacoustic analysis models is a model which estimates the resonance and thermoacoustic instability by assuming a shape of the combustion chamber as a Sondhauss and Rijke tube and simplifying a boundary condition.
However, since the conventional thermoacoustic analysis model assumed as the Sondhauss and Rijke tube estimates resonance status by utilizing only information of a tube length and representative temperatures in a cold zone and a hot zone, there is a problem in that critical errors occur between an actual experiment result and an estimation result.
In addition, the conventional thermoacoustic analysis models determine only the frequency of combustion oscillation in the combustion chamber. Thus, the conventional models have a problem of separately utilizing an experimental instability curve such as a Rott curve in order to estimate thermoacoustic instability in the combustion chamber.
Moreover, there is a problem in that the conventional thermoacoustic analysis models are able to analyze only one burner when estimating combustion oscillation in the combustion chamber having a plurality of burners.